Ice Queen
by Performer101
Summary: Everyone deserves a happily ever after. Emma and Hook, Belle and Rumple, Snow and Charming all have a happy ending, but Regina. But, everyone will quickly learn that happy endings don't just happen...they're made, and with a new enemy, there's no time to waste. Will Regina get her happy ending? Or will she revert to her old self? I do not not own any characters from "Once...".
1. Pain & Heartbreak

—-One—

Pain & Heartache

_3 months later_

Regina stood in the forest, trying to hide her tears.

When she heard a movement a few feet away from her. She quickly rubbed her eyes, not wanting to let anyone see she was hurt.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

She turned to find Belle standing there.

"I could ask the same of you." Regina said, coldly.

"I just got married, Regina, is there something wrong?"

"What do you care?" She asked.

"Regina," Belle said.

"No, you got your happily ever after, you don't need to come and gloat that I lost..okay!? I got it. Please, just go and leave me alone."

"Regina, that's not what I want." She said.

"Then what did you want, Belle?" Regina spat. "I'm getting exactly what you wanted. Pay back…revenge. Why don't you leave me alone, and go be with your new husband?"

"Regina, listen, I don't know how it feels to be you. But I do know, how it feels for a loved one to be torn from you."

Regina glared at the young woman standing beside her. How could she know about true love being taken away? That's what Regina has always known. Her first love was taken from her. And her second? Well, let's just say that the fairies lied to her. And she did not take to be lied to, well.

"How do you know?" Regina spat. "You never had two true loves, did you?"

Belle, innocently, shook her head. "Well, how would you feel if you lost both of them? The first one, because of you, and the second….you could've saved…but couldn't?"

Belle remained silent. "I loved him, Belle, then his wife had to come back and ruin everything! He was supposed to be my true love! Mine!" Regina cried, upset.

Regina had never let herself go like this before, in front of anyone, including Robin. But, she was hurt, and she was tired of hiding her true emotions.

She quickly turned her back on Belle, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Regina," Belle tried again, making a step forward.

"Just go…please….before I do something I may regret." Regina replied.

#####

Emma smiled.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, and Henry was pointing at apartments in the newspaper.

"There's one by the sea," He said, with a smile. "It looks cool, do you think we can check it out later?"

Emma smiled, happy to be back home. "Of course, Killian would like to come along, too." She said.

"Okay, I'll go find him." Henry volunteered.

"Be careful." Emma replied.

Henry only nodded.

Mary-Margaret was just coming out of her room. "Found an apartment?" She whispered.

"I don't know…Henry thinks he has found one, I mean it's by the sea…Killian loves the sea."

"You sure you want to move in with Killian? I mean, aren't you moving too fast?"

"I don't think it's moving fast, when for the past few years all I wanted was to get out of here, I could think of a no better way of celebrating our relationship than moving in together."

Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Moving in with who?" David asked.

He had just come back from the station, and had no idea of what his wife and daughter were talking about.

"Nothing." Both of them said, in unison, as Emma took a drink of the coffee in front of her.

"Where's Neal?" David asked, leaning into give his wife a kiss.

"Asleep, as usual." Mary-Margaret answered, giving her daughter an eye.

Just as David disappeared into the nursery.

"You know, you're going to have to tell him about you and Hook, I mean, it's going to be hard when you're walking down the street with him, and Hook kisses you…or something."

"I don't know…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I have to go to the station and do some things…" Emma said, hugging her mother good-bye.

####

Robin got out of bed, and heard someone shift.

"You're up." Marion replied.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Robin said, softly.

He looked to find his wife, smiling up at him. He slowly, kissed her lips. "I thought I lost you," He whispered, wiping a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"I thought I lost you, too." She whispered. "I thought for sure, I was going to die, and all I could think about was you…and Roland…I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you." She said.

Robin smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"You're everything that I remembered you to be,"

"Same to you, I love you, Robin…" She said.

"I love you, too." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead before he left.

####

Regina walked through the forest, still thinking.

Suddenly, she came to a tree, and placed a hand over her heart. The pain was too much to bear. She couldn't have the luxury of her heart anymore.

Having a heart was not for evil villains. Hearts were for heroes, people who still believed in love, and Regina did not. She couldn't allow that. Every time she lowers her walls, and lets love in, something tragic always happens…and she knew that if it happened again, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

With tears in her eyes, she put her hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. She heaved a huge breath, when she saw her heart, but used to taking so many hearts, she did not let that moment stop her. She knelt to her knees, and set her heart in her lap, and began to dig.

Just then, her heart was gone. Not again. She quickly rose, looking everywhere.

"Who is out there?" She asked.

No response. Regina raised a hand, craftily in the air.

"I'll give you one more chance, whoever the hell you are, you better show yourself!"

"Relax…relax…I just wanted to talk."

Regina turned to find a young woman, in a blue dress, holding her heart in her hands.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my heart?" Regina demanded.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on keeping it…I just want some answers."

"What kind of answer?" Regina asked, brows furrowed.

The woman had stopped just short of the visible light. Despite it being morning, she hid herself quite well.

"I want to know who this Emma Swan is."

"Emma Swan?" Regina asked. "Why? What for?"

"Just tell me, who she is and how powerful she is."

Regina frowned. "I don't know who you are, why would I tell a complete stranger who she is."

"Because I am a great deal powerful, Regina…I'm the person your stories always warned about. Don't tell me who Emma Swan is, then fine, I'll start killing people you love until you answer my question." She threatened.

"Emma Swan, is the savior of this town, and no matter what kind of magic you think you're capable of, she's a lot more than you." Regina spat through clenched teeth. "Now give me my heart back."

The woman giggled, holding the heart her hand and holding it up to the light to observe it.

"Why did you take your heart out, if you don't mind me asking, your highness?" She asked. "That's right, I know who you are, the Evil queen."

Regina frowned, unnerved.

"None of your business, now, give me my heart back…or prepare to face the consequences." She said, waving her hand in the air and a fireball became apparent.

She made a move to throw it at the intruder, but before it left her hand, it froze.

"What the hell?"

"Now, now…that's not a good way to talk to someone who's trying to help."

"Help? I think you're doing quite the opposite..you have wanted, now leave me be and give me back my heart!"

"You see…I don't think I can do that," She said, stepping further into the light.

"I need you, Regina…I think we would be a great team." The woman said, with a very sinister smile.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. This story is inspired by the Season 3 finale of "Once Upon a Time", these are the main characters/couples being focused on: Hook & Emma, Charming & Snow, Rumple & Belle, and Regina & Robin. This story will follow the crew based off of events in the finale. And I'm going to try to get the characters act as normally as possible, something I have had a hard time following in the past…so hope you enjoy this story…and reviews/comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Return to Me

—-Two—-

Return to Me

Emma, Killian, and Henry stood in the doorway of their new apartment.

"I'm going to go unpack my things in my new room!" Henry exclaimed, running into the apartment.

Emma and Killian remained standing in the doorway. "You sure you want to do this, love? I mean, I can find another place to stay." Killian said.

"I'm sure, I want to do this," Emma said, with a smile, looking up at the man she loved.

"Okay," He said, his voice low. "Let's do this."

####

Robin and Maid Marian walked the streets, watching their son happily running along ahead of them.

Robin couldn't believe that he was reunited with his long lost love. They were walking along the town, when they happened upon Mary Margaret and David, walking along with their new baby.

"Aw," Marian whispered, looking down in the stroller. "What's his name?"

"Neal," Mary Margaret answered.

Marian looked back up at the woman and smiled.

"Snow, I'm so happy that you are alive and well." Marian said.

Mary Margaret smiled. "Here, I'm known as Mary Margaret, and thanks." She responded, stealing a glance from her husband.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" David asked Robin. He simply nodded, and followed David away from the group.

####

Regina walked home, half-mindedly. Not thinking of anything else. Her heart. Her heart was gone, and not of her choosing. She had to get it back. She then turned away from her home, and headed straight for the one man who could help: Gold.

Regina went directly into Gold's store, and went straight to the counter. Belle was standing there, reading a book, before she looked directly up at Regina.

"Regina, good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Where's Gold?" She asked.

"He's upstairs, why?" Belle asked, closing her book.

"I need to speak with him." Regina said.

"Can I help you, he asked not to be disturbed." Belle said.

"I need his help."

"Help for what?" Belle questioned.

"To get my heart back." Regina answered.

####

David and Robin walked a distance away from the women, before taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"I'm not trying to pry, because you look happy, but I'm going to ask the question anyway…what about Regina?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked.

"I mean, after you found Marian to be alive again, you kind of cast Regina off, I mean…if I was in your shoes, and I found my Snow alive again after years of thinking she was dead, I would do the same thing, but Regina…she didn't deserve to be treated like that." David replied.

"I know, it's just everything happened so fast…I couldn't think…I mean, I would never intentionally hurt Regina like that, you have to know that." Robin said.

"I know, it's just, we haven't heard from Regina in awhile, and I know she's upset, she made it clear with Emma, I just…you have to make a decision, and properly tell Regina respectfully." David said, rising to her feet.

####

Emma and Killian sat on the couch.

"So, you what's the next step?" Killian asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned, they were leaning against each other in the quietness of their new apartment. Henry had left earlier to go into town to hang out.

"What's the next step for us?" He clarified.

"What? Do you want to get married?" she joked.

"No…not yet." He said, rather rushed. "I like things the way they are…I mean, love, are we going to tell more people than just your mother about us?"

Emma turned and looked at Killian. "Not just yet, I like having you just to myself." Emma said, leaning over to kiss him.

"And I, you." He whispered.

###

Robin now could not think of anything else but Regina.

He had not even seen Regina since that night at the royal coronation, and he probably hurt her as well. But, he had cut all contact with her ever since Marian asked him not to.

After their encounter, Robin walked like a zombie.

"Robin, you okay?" She asked.

Robin shook his head, before turning to her. "Oh, yeah…sorry, zoned out for a moment."

"What did Prince Ja—-I mean, David, say to you?" Marian asked.

"Nothing," He answered. "Nothing you need to worry about."

###

Regina waited until Gold was down, and walked behind the counter.

"Now, what would you like me to help you with, Regina?" Gold asked.

"I need my heart back." She said

"Regina," Gold said.

"No, before you say anything, I did not lose it, it was stolen." Regina spat. "And I want it back."

Gold stood there with a straight line of a mouth. "How do you expect to do that?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm coming to you for Gold, I don't know!"

"Who stole your heart?" Gold asked.

"I think, the Ice Queen." Regina replied.

####

Emma rose and headed to kitchen, and make dinner.

Henry came running, just as Killian came into help.

"Whoa, bud, why don't you slow down?" Killian joked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to look at something new in the book." Henry said, before disappearing down the hall.

Emma smiled. "What can I help you with?" He asked, turning his attention on Emma.

"Uh, can you put the salad bowl on the table please?" Emma asked, as she maneuvered her way across the kitchen in order to get the vegetables ready.

They were going to have a family dinner, one that Emma's parents were invited to. Emma was constantly debating whether or not to tell her father her relationship with Killian yet.

"When's dinner going to be ready?" Henry asked, coming out of his room, much cooler.

"You can set the table, young man." Emma said, with a smile. Henry nodded, and turned on his heel in the direction of where Killian went.

###

Mary Margaret put Neal back in his stroller.

"You sure you want to bring him? I mean, Belle or Red won't mind watching him." David called from their bedroom.

"No, this is a family dinner, David. We're all going." Mary Margaret answered.

"I know that," David said, coming down the stairs and heading straight for his wife. "But, we've hadn't had a moments rest since Zelena was defeated and our baby was born."

"I don't want this to be like our first one, David…I want to cherish every moment we have. I'm not missing this one, David." Mary Margaret said, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, let's go."

###

Regina had watched Gold pace back and forth, grabbing this book and that, before becoming content on one book that looked rather ancient.

"Look, Gold, I don't have much time." Regina started.

"Do you want some help, dearie, or don't you?" Gold snapped.

"Okay," Regina said, quite rushed.

"Ah, it says here, that…" Gold said, going down the list with his finger. "This is what you have to say, and it will come back to you…unless it's not your heart."

Regina stared at Gold, suspiciously before walking towards the counter, and flipping the book so that she could read it.

"I have to say this? Couldn't I have done this with Zelena?" She asked.

"No." Gold answered. "Zelena was too powerful, you wouldn't be able to do this."

"Then can I even get my heart back from this witch?" Regina asked, her arms crossed, staring at the sorcerer.

"I don't know, Regina, your best bet at the moment is to give it a try." Gold said, with a fiendish smile.

Sighing, Regina recited the words on the page, and low and behold her heart lay beating on the counter.

She quickly grabbed it, and placed it into her purse.

"You aren't going to put it back in your chest?" Belle asked.

"No." She answered. "I have to put it someplace safer."

####

Emma had everything just about ready when there was a door knock. "Killian! Henry! They're here!" Emma called, hurriedly walking to the door.

"Mom, Dad." Emma greeted, with a smile, giving them both a hug.

"Hey, Neal," She greeted her little brother, giving him a gently, but firm squeeze of the cheek.

"What do I smell that smells so delicious?" Mary Margaret asked, walking further into the apartment.

"Meatloaf," Emma answered. "With your choice of salad, green beans, corn, mashed potatoes, or rolls."

They entered the dining room, to find Killian standing in the doorway, waiting for them.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" David asked, giving the pirate's hand a firm shake.

"I was invited here, mate, if it's alright." He said.

David nodded. "Of course it's alright." David said, with a small smile.

They all got themselves situated, and Emma helped serve the dinner.

It was nine thirty when everyone was done, and Emma had sent Henry to bed.

"I have something to confess," Emma said, slowly, stealing a glance from Killian, before looking at her parents..mostly to her father.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, you sound like you committed a crime or something!" David joked, smiling.

"Killian and I are dating." Emma said, quickly.

A/N: Hey there, thank you for reading Ice Queen I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I would like to point out one spelling error that I have made Lady Marion (which was how I spelled it in the first chapter) should be spelled Marian. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks again and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Miss Moving On

—-Three—

Miss Moving On

Marian watched her husband pace.

As he thought her to be asleep.

Why was he pacing?

What was he thinking about?

Marian slowly got out of bed, and nearly scared Robin.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Robin asked, after a moment.

"No…I was already, awake." Marian answered.

But, she rose and walked towards him. "Are you okay, Robin?" She asked.

"Yes, of course I'm alright." Robin said, with a smile.

"You sure? You've been acting rather weird lately."

"I'm fine, love, honest I am." Robin said, with a smile. "I'm just glad to be with you, is all." As he gathered her in his arms, and gave her a tight hug.

####

David lay awake on his back.

Not knowing how well he was taking this news.

"Did you know that Emma was dating Hook?" He turned to ask his wife.

Mary Margaret sighed, and rolled over to face him. "Yes, I knew." She said.

"And they didn't tell me!?" David cried, rising to his feet.

"They didn't tell me, David, I just kind of guessed." Mary Margaret replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, they said they didn't want anyone to know about it at the time, and I wanted to respect that!"

"Respect that? Snow, we're her parents…we're supposed to protect her—"

"From what? David, the world?" Mary Margaret asked. "David, I know you love her…I do, too, but she's old enough to make her own decisions, and she loves Hook."

"How do you know that she's supposed to end up with him?" David asked.

"What if he returns to his old ways, and is just playing her?"

"Charming, I seriously doubt that." Mary Margaret said, with a straight face. "Hook has made a real change since Neverland, and he's proven himself to Emma. He's proven himself to me, because he saved you."

David's head snapped. David sighed.

"I guess, that's true…I guess, this is just the overprotective father coming out, isn't it?"

Mary Margaret smiled, and got up to meet her husband before going to check on their son.

####

Regina hurriedly went down the stairs, after she heard pounding on her door.

She opened it to find Belle standing there.

"Belle, what is it?" Regina asked.

"We need to gather the town…it's the Snow Queen," Belle said, quickly before leaving the mayor's steps.

Regina watched her go, before closing her door, and quickly changing. She headed for the school auditorium, where they had held so many town meetings before.

####

Emma had no idea what was going on, but as they found their seat near the front, she could find out who it involved. Gold was standing there, along with Belle and Regina. Right beside them, were here parents.

Her father, had taken the news of Killian and her being together quite well, actually. But, that of course, was only seen from their apartment…who knew how he reacted in his own home or outside. Which she was thankful for.

Mary Margaret walked over to her daughter, baby Neal in her arms.

"Would you mind holding him for a while?" She asked. Emma smiled, and nodded and reached for the sweet baby.

The baby made a soft noise, before Mary Margaret returned to her husband's side.

"Order," Regina said, from the podium on the stage.

#####

"Order, please."

She looked around, before her eyes rested on Robin and his family. Regina gulped, before turning her attention away from her ex-lover and turned to the audience.

"Town of Storybrooke, I hate to have to inform you that we have yet another crisis in our hands. No one is allowed near the woods, no one can be alone at this time. If you see a woman, with platinum silver hair and is wearing a blue dress, do not go near her, get away from her. She is dangerous."

"What is thing you're talking about?" Leroy questioned.

"That thing is known as Ice Queen, and we have no idea how powerful she is." Regina said.

"I have a name you know,"

####

Everyone in the room paused, and stared at the woman coming up the aisle.

Regina smiled, staring at the woman. "I'm sorry, I seem to have not have caught it. What is it?" Regina asked.

"My name is Elsa, and I've been trapped for many years in a prison, and I won't be satisfied, until I seek my revenge."

Regina frowned. "Revenge?" Regina questioned.

"Like I said, when we first met, Regina, that I do not like being misunderstood. And I'm going to voice my opinion now…for years I've been told that my powers were bad. That's the reason why I've been locked up for so long."

"Gold locked you up?" Emma asked, looking at the man sitting with Belle.

"I went to Rumplestiltskin three years after an accident occurred in my kingdom, and he did not help." Elsa stated.

"I did not help you, Elsa, because I did not understand what you were…tell me, Elsa would you rather me have killed you on the spot? No, I put you somewhere safe…a place where no one could hurt you, and you couldn't harm nobody."

"So you put her in that dungeon-like place?" Emma questioned.

"I put her there, for everyone's protection, if I can't understand, what makes you think anyone else would." Gold said, defending himself.

"I just wanted to make an official appearance," Elsa said, turning the attention back to her. "Because I want you all to know who you're dealing with, and I won't back down. You all are going to pay because you all get to have your happy endings…well, be prepared to have them ripped away from your fingers."

After her appearance, she disappeared and everyone was in a panic.

"Calm down!" David said, rising to the front. "Please, everyone, calm down!"

"Calm down!?" Granny demanded. "We're about to have another Regina again!"

"Hey!" Emma shouted, handing her brother back to her mother.

Emma rose, and stood beside her father, looking in everyone in the face. "We will get through this. It happened before, and we got through it, we can work through this together."

"You might think it's okay, Swan, but this time we're being threatened by a frozen force…Regina, only took us to another world, and made us forget who are true selves were…she never really _killed _us. Elsa seems that that might be the case."

"She won't." Regina said, softly.

Everyone turned to Regina. "I have a plan." She said. "A plan, that I wish to discuss in private."

Regina than quickly stalked out of the auditorium into the night.

####

Emma, David, Hook, Mary-Margaret, Gold, and Robin followed Regina out into the night.

"What is this plan?" David asked.

Everyone circled around Regina. "Elsa seems to have a sweet side for me,"

"What? You want to go on her side?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I'm not saying, I want to be on her side. If I go on her side, I can work from the inside." Regina said.

"No," Robin blurted. "Absolutely not."

"How would it not turn into Gold's situation? What if you become a captive?" Emma asked.

"I won't. Trust me, she may be smart, but I'm smarter." Regina said.

"You can't possibly be agreeing to this," Robin spat. "Don't let her do this!"

"Okay," Mary-Margaret said.

"Mary-Margaret," David said.

"David, I don't want this to turn out like last time, I don't want to lose anymore time with our daughter, and with our new son…if we have something to gain the upper hand I want to use it."

"Good, I will go to her in the morning." Regina said, before turning quickly on her heel and leaving.

####

Regina quickly walked away. Hoping Robin wasn't following.

Tears suddenly began to pool on the edges of her eyes. She wasn't strong enough. She actually liked the idea of being near the enemy, it would keep her mind off of Robin. Because if that didn't work, she'd have to do something other than ripping her heart out, she'd have to drink a potion.

"Regina!"

She sighed, recognizing the voice behind her, and quickening her pace.

"Regina!"

She ignored, and continued walking until he finally caught up to her, and pulled her around by her elbow.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Robin asked.

"Because you've been ignoring me!" Regina said. "Plus, Robin I don't need you."

"Regina," Robin whispered, sort of hurt.

"No, I watch you every day, with your wife and your child…and I know that I could never have that…"

"Regina," Robin said, much quieter. "I honestly loved you…I still do,"

Regina smiled, weakly shaking her head. "But, it would never work out, right? I mean, I am the Evil Queen…"

"That's what you think?" Robin asked. "You think I chose my wife over you because I did not want to be with the former Evil Queen?"

Regina looked into his eyes, and shook her head. "I've got to go."

"No, wait!" Robin said, clutching her hand.

Regina felt her hand being firmly gripped, but she did not turn to face him.

"I fell in love with Regina…not the Evil Queen, Regina…you are my true love…"

"No…you're not mine…I'm sorry, Robin, but I have to let you go." Regina said, her voice thick with tears not wanting to come.

"In order for you and your son to have the best chance at a happy ending, is without me."

Robin frowned, shaking his head, but Regina finally got away from Robin, and continued on to her home. She hoped Robin didn't hear her quiet cry.


End file.
